Don't Stop Believing
by freemanrage
Summary: Laura and Kenny run away from home, but two completely different will find something in common with themselves. Laura/Kenny. ONE-SHOT! For HatchetGirl311.


**Noodle wrote a one-shot gift for me, I am simply returning the favor :P**

* * *

_**Laura's POV**_

I wrapped the coat around my shoulders tighter. The cold was unbearable. Not like in Tennessee where everything was warm and hot 24/7. Ah, the country. I'll admit, I'm going to miss it. But it wasn't where I belonged. This was going to sound cheesy but I'm here because I want to find where I belong. But now I was beginning to question if I was ever going to find it.

"You're an idiot," I muttered to myself. Running away from home was the biggest step I had ever taken but there was no going back now. I just had to keep moving.

_Rustle_

My head snapped up. What was that noise?

_Rustle_

_Rustle_

"Hello?" I called out. There was no response. Well, it could've been a squirrel. Or some other animals wandering around. But what animal would wander off in such cold weather? I laid back down in the snow and this time attempted to go to sleep. The air was peaceful and I was tired.

_Rustle_

_Rustle_

_Rustle_

I rolled over onto my back. I could never get to sleep with this annoyance. Then I stood up and neared the bushes they were coming from.

_**Kenny's POV**_

If I've ever done anything more stupid in my life, it would have to have been killing myself to see if I would come back. But even now, I think running away from home is at the top of my list. Why? New York is a shit hole, that's way. My parents are abusive and poor and I know for a fact I can do better than that. So I took a train, not knowing where the hell I was going.

It's a good thing I'm used to the cold weather. New York had blizzards practically everyday from November to February. I pulled my hood tighter. Shit, too tight. My eyes shot open. I couldn't breath and the rope was stuck. I began gagging and soon fell to the ground in a bush, kicking and gasping for air.

_**Laura's POV**_

I separated the leaves and gasped at the sight.

"Oh. My. God," I muttered. There was a boy with a hood over his head, gasping for air. He looked up at me as if to plead for help but no words came out. I stood there in shock, then shook my head and quickly reached forward, snapping the rope on his hood. His purple face died down to a normal color.

"Thank…you…" he struggled. I wrapped my arms around him and led him to the open space where I was at.

"Lay down," I ordered him but, instead of doing as I told him, he stood up.

"N-No, I have to keep going," he insisted. I frowned, suddenly saddened by the idea of him leaving.

"But aren't you injured?" I asked him.

"I'll live anyways," he replied and began walking forward. My body was suddenly possessed as I shot up and kept up with him.

"Where are you going?" I asked him again. He looked at me with an odd expression that I couldn't make out. Was I going too far? Ah, who cares?

"I…don't know," he admitted. "Just a dumb runaway who didn't like his life." He looked down sadly and I smiled at him.

"My exact story," I explained. "Life in Tennessee was awful."

"You lived in the country?" he exasperated, starring up at me in shock. I was taken aback slightly. "How could you hate your life in the country? Life in the city sucks. Do you realize what I would give to be in your shoes?"

"Do you realize what I would give to be in _your _shoes?" I shot back, placing my hands on my hips. "There's no one around to act and live with. Just grass, grass, and more grass."

"Oh, at least you had some peace and quiet. There were fights everyday in New York. I even got mugged at least once a week." I blinked. He got mugged once a week? That's awful. But then I remembered my challenging purpose.

"Well, I was home schooled. I didn't know anybody except my family and that's it. There wasn't even a town for miles and miles," I explained. He looked at me and I held my breath. His eyes are…gorgeous.

"You're a stubborn girl, aren't you?" I smiled. That meant I had won.

"Only on most days," I replied, folding my arms behind my back. I looked around. It was now I realized we had been walking for almost a mile. It seemed only a few blocks.

"Well, I guess both of our lives sucked," he concluded, finally grinning back at me. That smile was beautiful…

"I guess so." I gulped when he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and held me close to his body. He was so warm. I practically melted into him.

"We should stick together," he suggested. Then he placed his arm far out in front of him and waved it slowly across the air, as if to grab the first location that came to us. "Together, we can go places."

"I agree," I replied. "But can we take a break? I've been traveling all day and I'm tired."

"Sure, sure. I'm pretty tired, too." We settled underneath a tree where no snow fell. I realized his arm was still around but didn't protest. He was still very, very warm. It must be his thick, orange jacket. I leaned closer into him. He didn't object.

"Goodnight, Tennessee," he mumbled, drifting off to sleep himself. Wait, he didn't know my name.

"Wait, my name is-" I cut myself off at the sound of his light snoring. I smiled softly at him. "Goodnight, New York." Then I slipped off into dreamland myself.

* * *

**You know what? I think I actually LIKED this! D: SHOCKER! And this only took me like ten minutes. And my hands aren't cold anymore! :) I'm wearing gloves while typing and, for some reason, that's easier for me. O_o Anyways, hope you liked it, Laura ^^ You're mah buddy now!**

**I don't own Kenny. Matt and Tray do. And I don't own Laura either. Noodle311 (AKA the awesome) does ;)**


End file.
